Back to England/Transcript (Part 1)
It opens to the Flynn-Fletcher yard. Phineas is sitting under the tree alone with Perry. Isabella comes through the gate. Isabella: Hey Phineas! Whatcha...hey, where's Ferb? Phineas: He's been in his room looking at a picture of his family in England all day. Phineas stands up and walks towards Isabella. Perry follows. Isabella: Do you think he misses them? The ground underneath Perry opens and Perry falls through. Phineas: Only explanation I can think of. Isabella: Maybe we should create a way to get him to England. Phineas: Hm...Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today! Isabella: And while we're on the topic of missing people, where's Perry? It goes to Perry's lair. Perry lands in his chair and leaves mindless pet mode. Robotic arms from the screen place his hat on him. Monogram turns on. Monogram: Sorry for the short notice Agent P, but we've tried sending other agents to thwart Doofenshmirtz, but they haven't made it. They always come back saying they got lost. We've given you a teleporter in your hat and you can go anywhere you want. Perry nods and teleports to DEI. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Doofenshmirtz: When I see Perry the Platypus on my sensor, I will fire my Lost-Inat- Perry taps Doofenshmirtz's shoulder. Doofenshmirtz: WAGH! Perry the Platypus! But I didn't sense you- Perry shows Doof the teleporter in his hat. Doof: Oh. You teleported. Cheater. Anyway, this is my Lost-Inator. I didn't set up a trap, so just pretend. Perry stares at Doof. It goes back to Phineas and Isabella, who are standing with Buford and Baljeet at a dock. Phineas is wearing a cruise ship captain's uniform, Isabella is wearing a sailor's uniform with a pink hat and Buford and Baljeet are in normal salior's uniform. Baljeet: Are we not a little young to be cruise ship captains? Phineas: Does it matter? Buford: He makes a good point. Phineas: Yes, yes I do. (turns to Isabella) Did you send the Fireside Girls after Ferb? Isabella: Yeah! And I made sure they made sure he had a suit. The Fireside Girls (wearing sailor uniforms with their sashes) walk up with Ferb (who is wearing a tuxedo). Phineas: Hey bro.! We saw that you were missing England, so we built a cruise ship to get you there! Let's get on. Everyone climbs on and they set sail. It goes back to Doof and Perry. Doof is showing Perry how it works. Doof: ...and this button that says "Definitely Not A Self Destruct Button" self-destructs it! Perry tackles Doof and presses the "Definitely Not A Self Destruct Button" button. A forcefield appears around him. Doof: Ha! Tricked you! That was the forcefield button! The "Definitely a Self Destruct Button" button self destructs it! Now I can fire it at everything! Doof fires it, but Perry walks towards him (with the forcefield following). Perry walks up so that the forcefield is touching Doof. Doof is electrocuted. Doof: YOW! Doof hits the Lost-inator and he and the Lostinator fall out of the sky. Doof pulls out an air glider as the Lostinator hits a seagull, which crashes straight into the cruise ship. Phineas: What was that? Back with Perry, he jumps after Doof and flies with an air glider too. Perry and Doof land on the cruise ship roof and begin fighting. Meanwhile, the Lostinator hits the ground and fires, hitting the cruise ship and shaking Perry and Doof out. Perry falls off but grabs onto a window and climbs through. Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. Doof falls off but his labcoat is snagged by the rudder and he's turned round and round, eventually becoming twisted into the rudder. Doof: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Isabella: Um, Phineas? Do you know where we're going? Phineas: The ship is on autopilot. It should arrive on it's- Buford: LAND HO! Phineas: We shouldn't be there by now... Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet go out on deck where Buford is. Baljeet: That is not England. Phineas: No, no it's not. That's a deserted island! Narrator from The Beak: What will our heroes do? Will they make it to England? Will Doofenshmirtz defeat Agent P? Will Ferb come home again? Will I be able to eat lunch before dinnertime? Find out next time on Phineas and Ferb! Category:Fanon Works Category:Transcripts